


Catching Jim

by luckypixi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckypixi/pseuds/luckypixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'DAMMIT JIM! COME BACK HERE' Jim looked down at himself for a second before looking back at Spock; he looked just as perplexed; They hadn't even got through the door yet." In which Bones catches Jim with a tea towel and Spock wonders when Sickbay had turned into a pet shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Jim

**Author's Note:**

> MY first venture into the Star Trek Fandom. This is slash of the Mckirk variety…I'd love to know what you guys think!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Onwards….

'I don't think Dr McCoy will be best pleased by this outcome, Captain.' Spock told Jim Kirk, who was holding a cloth to his heavily bleeding nose. They walked quickly down the well -lit corridors.

'It'll be fine, Spock. He understands' Jim assured him, wincing as his nose throbbed painfully.

'Indeed'

As they rounded the corner towards the Medbay doors, the pair were greeted by a familiar shout.

'DAMMIT JIM! COME BACK HERE!'

Jim looked down at himself for a second before looking at Spock; he looked just as perplexed. They hadn't even seen Bones yet.

'Chapel! Don't let him escape!'

'I'm trying, Sir!' came the reply. 'He's trying to get out the door.'

'Grab him!'

Jim considering turning around and just heading back to the Bridge but Spock followed him forwards; he took a deep breath and opened the door to Medbay. And almost laughed out loud. Christine Chapel and Bones were standing on a chair in the middle of the room, each holding a towel aloft.

'Jim!' yelled Bones, staring at the floor, having not looked up. 'Shut the damn door!'

Jim followed the order and looked back at his husband. 'What are you doing?' he asked, a smile tugging at his face.

'Jim's escaped!' Chapel told him, eyes scanning the floor.

Jim and Spock exchanged looks.

'Uh, hello?' I'm right here!'

'Not you!' Bones rolled his eyes again. 'Ah!' he twisted dangerously on the chair. 'There's the little bastard!'

'The Captain is right here, Doctor.' Spock was seriously considering the state of Bones' sanity. 'I assure you, he has not escaped.'

But Bones didn't hear him. Jim pushed Spock out the way as a small light brown streak fled across the room, Bones hot on its tail.

Jim watched as his husband threw the towel and it landed on top of the creature and Bones grabbed it.

'Got the little bastard' he looked down at the little bundle he was carrying. 'Won't try that again, will ya, Jim?' he smiled as he stroked the creature and put it back in a small cage on the unit next to his desk.

Jim walked over and looked into the cage. It was a Tribble.

'You named a Tribble Jim?' he asked, smiling as Bones came up to stand next to him. 'Why?'

'That's not just any Tribble, Darlin'; that's the one I tested Khan's platelets on. How I knew I could save you.' Bones looked proudly at the little ball of fluff.

Jim smiled and kissed Bones on the temple.

'And it's a good namesake' Bones told him as he turned away.

'Cos he's as much a pain in the ass as you are.


End file.
